


Accidental Fatherhood

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Insemination, Birth, Casual Sex, Creampie, Fluff, Furry, Furry Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, furry / human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.When going for his colonoscopy after his 56th birthday, Gerard wasn't expecting to have his charts mixed up with the couple having an artificial womb and four embryos implanted in the room next door. Now pregnant and facing fatherhood for the first time, he finds support in an attractive young human named Ethan, and enjoys the comfort Ethan offers in his last couple of months of pregnancy.





	Accidental Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information is here: https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

Gerard had known that shortly after his fifty-sixth birthday that he would need to go for a regular colonoscopy. It was a normal occurrence at his age, and the hippo had long gotten over his embarrassment at having to have a doctor check him out to make sure nothing was out of place—though it did seem that the doctor’s office was fairly busy that day. He had been waiting on the doctor’s table for nearly thirty minutes so far, his legs spread with only a thin sanitary sheet keeping his privacy. Gerard wasn’t terribly self-conscious by any means, but he considered himself to be a fair sized hippo of an anthro, and being caught up in the stirrups for that long was perhaps a bit… uncomfortable. Fortunately, the doctor arrived within a short time, looking a little flustered and rushed for time.   
  
“I must say, I’m surprised to see you so calm in here. Most people are a little more nervous,” the doctor joked, a sheepish grin rising to her face—which was particularly easy, since she seemed to be a breed of sheep. Gerard wasn’t entirely sure what the doctor meant, but perhaps she just thought that it was his first time getting a colonoscopy. Admittedly, though, he hadn’t seen this doctor before—and with how busy they were, maybe she simply hadn’t had a chance to look at his chart and see that this was a regular check up.   
  
“I’ve gotten used to the idea of it. Nowadays I just try and wait until it’s over before I worry about it,” Gerard joked, his voice a comfortable, warm tone as he shifted to lay back flat again on the edge of the examination table.   
  
“That’s an interesting way to look at it,” the doctor observed, setting the little box she had brought with her down on the small table next to the chair she pulled up between Gerard’s legs. He was a little nervous at the sight of _that—_ they’d never brought extra tools in for just a colonoscopy, and she seemed to notice his concern, giving a little pat on his knee. “Don’t worry. We’re going to make sure everything works just fine, you’re being very brave.”  
  
Her tone and the odd words made him feel a little patronized, but he tried to ignore the rest of the discomfort; there was the blatant feeling of her fingers there, and oddly enough, a strange, cold utensil that he wasn’t familiar with—he assumed it was something simple, like a camera to check the inside, or a device that might need to take samples for testing. He wouldn’t question it, since the good doctor already seemed relatively frazzled at the trial of so many patients today, but there was a slight huff of discomfort that left his lips once he felt the cold utensil move, and oddly enough, there was the strange rush of something both chilly and warm deep inside of him once more. As if something relatively big had been left inside as she pulled her utensil from him.  
  
Little did he know, he had been implanted with the latest artificial womb that would tuck itself against the inside of his rectum, deep but pressing out of the way of any waste that would clear his body. The smart technology was naturally adapting, making it to where the entire ordeal would adapt to his body naturally—it was a process that should have been for the young couple in the next room over. Two young human parents were expecting the artificial insemination that Gerard had just received, and Gerard was none the wiser over the fact that he had just been implanted with four fertilized eggs that would all take.   
  
\---  
  
A month later, Gerard was starting to feel the effects of his unknowing transplant. It had started out with little things, like a bit of swelling to his chest, but the worst had been the consistent nausea. Unfortunately for the hippo, the implant tended to have that effect—earlier signs of pregnancy due to the more drastic changes of hormones in the body. It was the third morning in a row, curled up on the bathroom floor trying to deal with the effects of morning sickness that he finally called the doctor for a check up.  
  
She was happy to receive him at her office, which was fortunately much less busy than the last time he had stopped in, and after giving blood to test for any illnesses, the doctor slipped into the room with a little smile planted on her features.   
  
“So, in for your first prenatal checkup?” She questioned, recognizing him easily from his last visit. Her expression was bright and familiar, though her words sounded entirely surprising for a moment compared to what he was used to or expected.   
  
“I’m sorry, my-“ Gerard’s brows furrowed in a slight confusion as he regarded her, lifting a hand to his mouth to sway back a somewhat late little sensation of nausea. “My what now?”   
  
“Your prenatal checkup—the doctors visits after the in-vitro fertilization. You haven’t heard the term before?” She didn’t necessarily seem surprised, there were all sorts of terms that new parents weren’t familiar with their first times around. Admittedly, she was somewhat surprised that he kept coming in with no partner, but she wasn’t one to judge anyone for wanting to be a single parent in the day and age.  “The chart says you’re experiencing some nausea and swelling; that sounds like good news for the implant we gave you the last time you were here.”  
  
“I think there might be some misunderstanding.” Though the symptoms… if what the doctor was saying was correct, the symptoms would be spot on. “I came in for my colonoscopy for my last visit, not an in-vitro appointment.”   
  
From where she had been flipping through the chart on him, the doctor paused, drawing in a sharp voice. “…That can’t be right. Your chart…”  
  
The memory came to her of the two parents who had, after nearly two hours of waiting, storming from the facility and refusing to pay for a ‘lack of service.’ They had seemed crushed by the poor wait, the former mother-to-be almost inconsolable by simply being forgotten by the staff at ‘such a crucial time,’ according to the one that had been with her. Suddenly, it all made much more sense. Drawing a deep breath, the doctor lifted her gaze from the paperwork with a pallor to her cheeks that betrayed what had happened. “I am _so_ sorry, it seems there was a mistake on our end…”  
  
“…You’re saying I’m… pregnant?” Gerard questioned, taking in a little breath, his hand lifting to his stomach, resting over it there as he glanced down. Oh, things definitely made sense now.   
  
“Your chart said you were here for the in-vitro, and I assumed… Listen. It’s still early on. There are options, and we can discuss it. There will be no charge, I promise,” the doctor began, sorely trying to amend the mistake made—particularly considering such a drastic charge of medical malpractice would be enough to end anyone’s career, but before she could truly start to panic, Gerard held up one hand with a quiet exhale.   
  
“I’m… not angry. I didn’t expect to ever be a parent in my life, but… I don’t plan on terminating it. I do need some time to think about this, but…I’m not upset. We should go over what I’ll need to know, though,” he added. It hadn’t intentionally been a prenatal visit, but he was certainly sure that it was turning into one now.  The doctor couldn’t decide if she was more relieved or surprised at his admission, swallowing as she gave a little nod. “Well then—it’s a little early for an ultra-sound. We’ll be able to tell if multiple samples in the in-vitro took at about ten weeks in, but you’re going to need to come for regular prenatal visits.”  
  
Trying not to be overwhelmed with the information, Gerard nodded and took metal notes, but all the while, his fingers were still idly rubbing against his stomach. He hadn’t expected this, but he couldn’t also say that the news was bad. He had wanted to be a father, but had never quite settled with a partner he would want to stay with for that long—now, it seemed, he didn’t require one to find the happiness of having children. Part of him, undeniably, was excited.   
  
\---  
  
He woke up on the morning starting his seventh month with a little bit of discomfort. At four months, he had discovered that he would be undeniably having quadruplets, and he was already the size of someone who was full term with twins, thanks to it. Though he was usually more on the curvy side thanks to being a larger breed of anthro, he had to take care when getting up and out of bed now thanks to the four human babies that were all growing safely inside of him—all four of whom were particularly active by the time he was waking up. He could feel them moving, kicking and squirming for room against once another, and he let out a faint sigh as he sat up slowly in bed, massaging his full belly in an effort to calm them down.   
  
“You’re up early today,” he complained to them with no shortage of affection, humming softly as he felt a little kick against his palm in ‘response’ to his complaint. They were lively—he wouldn’t expect at least one rowdy one out of the bunch, but with the changes he had made around the house and preparing a nursery, he was feeling more and more excited every day to take on the responsibility of becoming a father, despite any little anxieties he might have about the approaching date… and raising four children on his own. Though he had a nursery and the cribs ready, he was also more than aware that it was time to start stocking up, with only two months left and four children to buy for. While money wasn’t an issue, ensuring that he had everything on time (when he knew he would be extremely busy later with handling the children at once) was going to be the most important thing.  
  
After a big breakfast and making sure he had something he could wear that wouldn’t put too much pressure just below his stomach, Softer waistbands and yoga pants had certainly become powerful allies as he approached thirty weeks. Getting ready was a little more difficult than it had been prior to carrying, but after about two hours of taking it slow, getting a decent breakfast, and getting fully dressed for the day, he set out to do some baby shopping.   
  
There was a little movement as he got into the store, and he let hand roam down to the front of his belly, feeling the outie belly button he’d developed only recently though the material of his fabric. While he already had his cribs, he lingered in the crib liner section, torn between two soft blues and two soft pinks—he had wanted the sex of the children to be a surprise, so he didn’t want to buy any particular colors that could be associated with one or another. It would be just his luck to buy all blues or pinks or a mix and then have the exact opposite of what he needed, so eventually, he settled on a set of different animal packs that lined multiple pastel colors. Each a different color—he was already a little concerned over the quadruplets getting swapped up or mixed if they were identical, and so he wanted each to have their own unique arrangement.   
  
He continued on for an hour or so like this until he found himself tired, and he stopped for a little bit in the little restaurant of the shopping center, getting a smoothie as he reclined at one of the smaller tables. It was a crowded day, shortly before the holidays, and it wasn’t long until a young human man approached, looking a little shy as he looked over the large hippo man with a clear sign of interest and admiration. “Is this seat taken?” He questioned, gesturing to the second chair across from Gerard.   
  
“No, please feel free.”   
  
The man introduced himself as Ethan, and the conversation was light and pleasant—he was there shopping for his sisters for the holidays, but before long, Gerard let out a tight little sigh, brows furrowing as he reached down to brush his thumb over his distended belly.   
  
“Is everything alright?” Ethan questioned, tilting his head as he regarded the other with a somewhat surprised glance over concern. It wasn’t the first time that someone had been openly curious about his health since he’d taken on the new glorious burden, though before it had largely just been because of his nausea and other early-pregnancy symptoms. He hadn’t had someone ask since he’d started showing, but that was primarily because people seemed to think he was simply a bit heftier than he’d been normally before starting to carry. Gerard gave a little almost shy smile in return as he shifted in his seat to where the baby kicking up a fuss inside of him might calm down a bit.   
  
“Yes, I’m fine- I’m just pregnant,” He admitted with a slow smile. It was time to see how Ethan reacted to that; their conversation so far had been pleasant, and the younger human was quite attractive. He’d hate to lose a good conversation partner, especially when he was more and more delightful to discuss things with. There’s some concern, but he could tell that the other was genuine about it rather than asking out of courtesy alone. That alone was enough to make the hippo’s cheeks warm pleasantly—and something else, too. “There was a mistake when I went to a doctor’s appointment, and I was given an artificial womb instead of what I was actually there for, so… I decided to make the best of the situation and becoming a new parent.”  
  
Ethan’s eyes widened, but it wasn’t an unpleasant response, leaning forward to look over the other’s stomach. “That’s amazing. You’re very brave.”   
  
The human’s eyes felt like fire on him, and with a bit of embarrassment, Gerard registered just what the feeling was that was churning in his stomach, and he let out a slow, delighted exhale. He had to shift in his seat again, taking a breath. “…Sorry for fidgeting. My hormones have just been so out of whack lately, and…”  
  
“…and you’re horny.” Ethan registered what the other’s embarrassment was from, and reached over the table to rest his palm on Gerard’s free hand, his eyes narrowing into a sly, inviting expression. His voice had dropped a few decibles to make sure no one would overhear, not wanting to publicly shame the hippo for having a very real biological reaction to being pregnant. “Come with me?” He offered, moving to stand.   
  
Gerard felt his heart skip a beat in slight, risqué delight. He moved, setting his empty cup to the side, his shake and Ethan’s lunch now long gone. Ethan moved to wrap his fingers around the hippo’s wrist, taking every care to be gentle with him as he moved past a few of the department stores in the mall towards a little alcove where he pushed open a little door, showing a somewhat dusty but comfortable looking break room and couch.   
  
“I used to work at one of the stores here. No one remembers this room is even here,” Ethan promised, turning to lean up against the hippo, pressing a careful but sweet little kiss on his lips, making sure not to lean or put any pressure against the swell of the anthro’s belly. He wouldn’t want to cause him, or the babies, any discomfort. The fact that the human was being surprisingly sweet and tender about the entire situation, and seemed just as turned on by this as Gerard was, send a feeling of pleasure through him that was almost enough to bring him to tears, but… that was the hormones as well, and the last thing he wanted to ruin was such an interesting moment between him and the human who seemed more than happy to welcome him as he was. The connection between them was immediate, and he felt Ethan’s fingers running through the soft, fluffy hair over his stomach as he hiked up his shirt slowly, spreading across the rise of Gerard’s belly in a slow admiration—but he could also feel that Ethan was hard, pressed against his hip as he leaned against his side. Ethan’s free hand tilted up against Gerard’s jaw, drawing out the lingering kiss, which he then moved in a trail down the hippo’s jaw.   
  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous. I’ve never seen another man like this, but I think you’re drop dead sexy,” Ethan confessed in a quiet little laugh against the other’s jaw, making Gerard flush with pleasure and slight embarrassment at being found so attractive by someone who was, apart from their pleasant conversation, nearly a complete stranger—a handsome one at that.   
  
“Thank you,” murmured the hippo, his modesty genuine as he tilted into the other’s light touch, though the hand was moving slowly down from his belly, stopping to tease his fingers once over his popped out belly button revealed by the hippo’s shirt being pulled up by Ethan’s exploring fingers. His touch moved downwards, palming over the tent that had risen in Gerard’s pants. The pressure there brought a faint shiver from the pregnant anthro, and Ethan gave a sly, mischievous little grin.   
  
“Does it feel good?” He asked, wrapping his fingers around the clear definition of Gerard’s erection through the soft fabric of the pants he’d taken to wearing. While yoga pants were comfortable, especially for this late in his pregnancy, they did very little to hide his excitement in a situation like this. The human’s bright blue eyes roamed back for a moment, before resting on the old couch against the wall. “Would it hurt anything if I took you from behind?” He asked, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck, sneaking in a little suck to the skin there that had Gerard gasping softly. Even though Gerard hadn’t necessarily needed the information, he’d been given advice on if he were to have sex while carrying, and all signs had pointed to nothing bad happening if so. Plus, it would take the weight off of his ankles and he could just let his stomach hang beneath him rather than laying on it.   
  
“It should be fine,” Gerard answered with a spike of anticipation in his heart, moving to drop his shopping bags next to the door. Ethan wasn’t quite so willing to give up his heated touches yet, slipping his fingers past the hem of the hippo’s pants, teasing down along his pants line to push the hippo’s pants and underwear low, exposing his cock to wrap his fingers around it, offering a few, slow strokes with the curve of his wrist pulling up and down. He was more than affectionate to the curve of Gerard’s throat, lavishing it with little kisses and the brush of his tongue, and by the fourth time his hand had made it from the base of his erection to the tip with his touches, Gerard was leaking a generous amount of precum.  
  
It took all Ethan had to pull himself back from feeling the other up, but his own need was pressing and demanded to be tended to. He pulled his hand back and swallowed hard, grinning boyishly as he gestured to the couch. “Make yourself comfortable?”  
  
It's an invitation and an offer, mostly so Ethan could step back and keep his hands off of the hippo so he didn’t grind against him until he finished in his pants due to his sheer excitement and arousal at feeling Gerard up. Gerard wasn’t about to complain though, panting softly himself from the warm, soft hold the human had treated him to, but there’s a little more bravery in the way he manages to look fairly sexy with the saunter that took him to the couch. One look over his shoulder to Ethan was all the human got before Gerard moved, dropping his pants to his ankles and bending over the couch, pressing his knee into the fabric and exposing the thick curve of his ass for Ethan’s viewing pleasure.   
  
“ _Fuck,”_ sighed the human, pure adoration in his gaze as he made quick work of his pants, his cock standing hard and ready already as he closed the distance between them again. His fingers slipped down the cleft between Gerard’s ass cheeks, but to his faint delight, he found the hippo slick already. “I think your implant did the favor of lubricating you for me,” He noted, pushing Gerard’s shirt back up his back so he could lean over and press a kiss to his spine. It was something Ethan was immensely grateful for, since he hadn’t had the convenience of lube on hand, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his new lover and friend. He pushed a finger in regardless, taking it slow and carefully before a second joined it, making sure to prepare Gerard despite the comfortable, natural way his body seemed to hold his fingers. He was tight, and that only drove Ethan on more. It wasn’t long until his fingers were thrusting—exploring and memorizing every little spot that had Gerard gasping under him, taking particular note of the places that made the hippo moan sweetly in response, adding a third finger before he pulled them back, slick.   
  
“I’m going in,” Ethan warned, knowing that he was thicker than the three fingers that had edged Gerard so close to sweet bliss.   
  
“I’m ready,” Gerard answered instantly, bracing himself against the arm of the couch as he spread his legs a little wider to make it easier on the other, and with a bit of movement behind him, he felt Ethan start to press the head of his cock to the warmth of his tight, puckered entrance. Even though his fingers had spent those few precious minutes preparing him, he was still viciously tight around the head of the human’s cock, and the sensation drew a quiet groan from the both of them, nearly in unison. Ethan was sweet enough to make sure the other could adjust to the sensation, stilling his hips despite the near instinctive feeling that he needed to thrust deeper, to be fully engulfed by the anthro beneath him.   
  
“Move,” Gerard nearly pleaded after a few moment of making sure that movement wouldn’t hurt, eyes closing. It was the only sign that Ethan needed, and the human inhaled sharply as he pressed his hips flush to the hippo’s in a quick jerk of his hips. A quiet curse slipped from Ethan’s lips, his hands moving to grip the plush roundness of the hippo’s bottom cheeks, squeezing there as he spread them, looking down. There was something distinctly pleasing with seeing himself pull out almost to the tip, before grinding in suddenly and filling Gerard all over again. It was enough to make the hippo under him gas, and Ethan was using every bit of memory from his fingers inside of him to know just where to push and angle his little thrusts. The human may have been a little on the smaller side than the portly hippo, but he was proving in a heartbeat that size didn’t matter at all.   
  
“God, you’re so tight,” Ethan murmured, releasing one of his grips on the other’s bottom as he shifted his position, leaning over the other as one hand reached around him to rub against the other’s stomach as he sank deep into him. He pressed his hips to the curve of the other’s ass, letting the tight heat of the hippo squeeze him while he rubbed his palm against the hair of his belly, before sinking low to wrap around his hip to continue stroking him. Gerard found himself rocking back against the other’s forward thrust, but in turn, it brought him forward in turn to the grip around his cock, too. It was like being caught between both, and he felt the swell of his belly rock in turn with his shifting weight, letting out a low, welcoming moan to the sensation around and inside of him.   
  
The rush of the secretive, private place with so many other mall patrons just outside the door was just as thrilling, energizing their hasty, impromptu lovemaking just as much as Ethan’s arousal at seeing Gerard’s stomach so swollen, and Gerard’s hormones driving on his earlier discomfort. The clandestine meeting between the two couldn’t last long between both of their respective impatience, but the tandem thrusts of Ethan rocking Gerard forward into the arm of the couch was more than enough to give them the pleasure they both needed. As his pace picked up, the subtle muffled slap against his bare, human hips against the plush, hairy curve of the hippo’s bottom began to fill the room, despite Ethan’s efforts to keep it quiet so no one would overhear them. That was hard enough as well—he couldn’t help but moan softly each time he bottomed out in the other male.   
  
His pace of jerking Gerard off was just as quick though; he was going to make full sure that the hippo felt just as good, if not better, than he did. He never kept the grip quite the same, loosening and tightening it in tandem to keep it from feeling too repetitive, and that alone was enough to taunt Gerard into near madness, finally gripping down to wrap his hand around Ethan’s, stroking quickly as he neared his finish. Finding the thought of Gerard jerking himself off while he finished too strong to avoid, Ethan let the hippo handle the pace of his own pleasure, and settled on a few, quick rolls of his hips to push as deeply as possible. The new angle, and the depth of which the human stroked inside of him, was enough to make Gerard finish first.   
  
It was a good think Ethan had mentioned that no one tended to use the breakroom, considering the amount of thick, heavy cum that Gerard spurted against it. The hippo muffled a moan forward against the arm of the couch as he bent forward, his belly hanging below him and blocking him from seeing anything but just the tip of his own cock, emptying into the fabric under it. The amount was impressive, considering how long it’d been since he’d last had any sort of release; he’d been far too busy worrying and preparing lately that he hadn’t given himself any thought in a sexual manner. In unison with his climax, Gerard could feel Ethan pushed over the edge by the sensation of the hippo cumming under him, and with a few, shaking press of his hips a little deeper, he felt the human finish inside of him, filling him with a lingering warmth that was unique from the slick lubrication his implant had provided them with.   
  
In the silence afterward, Ethan pulled back to let Gerard rest on the couch, the little trail of human cum leaking from him to join the amount he’d already painted on the other end. Ethan took a seat on the opposite arm, looking flustered, but ultimately thrilled with their meeting, giving his partner a little, tired grin. Leaning forward, he gave the hippo a slow, lingering kiss that was particularly fond for a stranger, but Gerard had the feeling that Ethan had a particularly big, welcoming heart to such affections. When he broke it, there’s only a moment’s hesitation. “…can I get your number? I’d like to see you again.”   
  
It doesn’t take but a heartbeat for Gerard to give an equally weary little smile. When was the last time he'd had a romp with someone so handsome, despite nearly being a stranger? Not since his thirties, at least, and it made him feel young and fresh and full or vigor all over again. “I’d like that, yeah,” he agreed, moving to stand with a little, cautious wobble to retrieve his pants and underwear, though Ethan was more than a gentleman in helping him collect it from the floor and pull it back up. As mobile as he could be at home, it was a little different in the strange breakroom of a hidden mall hallway. Despite exchanging numbers, Ethan was kind enough to continue shopping with him that day, carrying as many bags as possible until Gerard was too tired to keep up the long walk around the shopping center.   
  
\---  
  
It wasn’t uncommon for Ethan to visit him after that run in. Over the course of the next two months they’d had several run ins, and while they had definitely become good friends, some would even suggest they might be dating. There was one thing for sure—the human had become an irreplaceable pillar of support in the last couple of months of Gerard’s pregnancy, and he truly couldn’t thank Ethan enough for that. He’d gone shopping with him, out to eat with him, to prenatal classes with him, and most importantly, he’d worshipped every little increase of size to the large belly he was so fond of putting his hand or ear against to hear the children kicking and moving inside.    
  
Unfortunately, the larger he got, the somewhat more self-conscious the hippo became. While he was still just as excited to be a father, carrying four children had made it almost too difficult for him to move around now easily, something he was more and more worried about daily. He’d texted Ethan from his bed that morning, when he’d found that he couldn’t sit up without great effort.   
  
[to: Ethan]   
I’m having a little trouble sitting up today  
  
What if I go into labor and I can’t make it to the hospital?  
  
what if I can’t move and something happens.   
  
[to: Gerard]  
I’ll be right there.   
  
It was sent without any question, and fortunately they’d both learned that Gerard only lived about five minutes away in a nearby neighborhood, showing up in his car and using the spare key under the nearby decorative stone beside the front porch. Over the course of the last two months, he’d become somewhat familiar with the other’s home, and so he knew exactly where the bedroom was. Dropping his jacket on the hook next to the door, he called out to Gerard before he even kicked off his shoes, still a little chilly from the February weather, but Gerard had kept the home comfortable and warm for the duration of winter so far.   
  
“Are you alright in there?” his voice rang through the house as he finally came to Gerard’s door, opening it to find the hippo looking a bit unhappy, laid up against the pillows with one hand on his full sized, heavy belly.   
  
“I couldn’t get out of bed without my back and neck starting to hurt. I was… scared.” Gerard explained, and Ethan felt his heart go out to the heavily pregnant father to be, but seeing him so laid up in bed and clearly almost sulking about his despair, Ethan couldn’t help but feel his concerned gaze soften into an affectionate smile.   
  
“I’m here now. You don’t have to worry about that,” the human promised, moving over to the other. It seemed that Gerard had gotten into the habit of sleeping without a shirt or pants on to deal with the size of his belly now, so the only thing covering him was the warm blanket spread over his lap. Ethan closed the distance between them in long strides, making sure that Gerard was alright with him joining him before pressing his knee into the soft comforter next to Gerard’s leg, a hand against his stomach and a kiss pressed to his cheek. “Why don’t I spoil you a little? You’re thinking too much on it. I won’t let anything happen to you.”   
  
Gerard seemed reluctant, just a bit, considering how far he was into his pregnancy… but Ethan’s presence had never failed to cheer him up so far, and he trusted the human more than words could say considering how close they’d become over the last two months. He relented with a tired little smile, and didn’t stop Ethan’s hand from pulling back the blankets.   
  
“Lay down just a little more for me,” Ethan encouraged, moving between the other’s legs to place a few kisses on the rise of Gerard’s belly while the hippo moved to make himself a little more comfortable. The spark in Ethan’s eyes suggested he fully planned on spoiling the other, and when Ethan leaned over to give a tentative, slow lick down Gerard’s full belly, making his way carefully and ever so slowly to where Gerard’s body was responding to his affections. By the time he made it to the hippo’s cock, he was half hard, and it only took a few, tender little strokes of Ethan’s tongue along the head of his member until he was standing hard, giving a soft, pleasant moan at the sensation of seeing the human on his elbows and knees, teasing him until he was fully aroused.   
  
Once Ethan was sure Gerard was fully in the mood, feeling the telltale warmth of wetness between his thighs, he sat up to start working on the clasp of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to his thighs. He was already standing firm, a tent in his boxers showing that all it took was a little attention to the hippo to get him ready to go. His underwear follow his pants, but he didn’t push either of them down fully; he was still fairly cold from coming in from the winter air, and he didn’t want any more of his chilly skin to touch the comfortable hippo any more than necessary. His hand moved down to stroke himself a few times, though judging from the wetness he could see glistening below the other’s ball sack, he might not even need to prepare him fully. His knees slid outwards, tucking under Gerard’s and lifting them a bit just so he could position better. Tucking his fingers down between the other’s ass cheeks, he made a leisurely, slow process of fingering him until he was ready. It went surprisingly quickly that morning, which left a lingering thought in the back of his mind that maybe he should be a little more careful this time around, with how far along Gerard was in the pregnancy.   
  
The thought fades as he presses the head of his cock into the tight heat first, making a slow, deliberate show of sinking in deep with one, long stroke. While they hadn’t had sex often in this position, it was one of Ethan’s favorites, since he could rest his hands gently against the swell of Gerard’s belly and enjoy the way the pregnant stomach moved so gently whenever he rocked his hips up to sink into the other. Gerard enjoyed it because he got to witness the way Ethan’s eyes softened as he looked him over, as if he were witnessing a work of art rather than a nine-month pregnant, nervous father to be. It was refreshing for the both of them, and it comforted the hippo’s earlier anxieties.   
  
“Gorgeous,” Ethan murmured, using his momentum of his thighs to rock deep into the other, taking one hand and kissing the palm. His hands then moved, reaching wide to grip the man’s thighs, his fingers digging against the plush flesh as he started to pick up his pace. He was moving with his full body weight now, pulling back for long enough to rock firmly into the other. The feeling of pressing fully into the soft skin of his thighs and into the tight heat of his hole was all-encompassing, and Ethan’s lips parted to let his breath slip free in soft gasps.  
  
It was clear his advances were having the desired effect on Gerard as well. He lay sprawled, gasping softly as Ethan filled him with each thrust, pumping into him with a faster pace that had the hippo leaking precum each time he rolled into the sweet thrusts coming from above. The slow, tender pace gradually wound up speeding up, with Ethan’s entire body rolling forward with the motions, lifting Gerard’s thighs to an arch and eventually starting to shake the entire bed. During the course of this, one hand left Gerard’s thigh to wrap around the hippo’s member—by now, he’d learned quite well just how Gerard liked to be touched, but considering their position, Ethan was fully aware that he was ready to cum and cum quickly. At that point, he was only dragging it out so Gerard could wind down a little more, and enjoy a longer, calmer afterglow.   
The hand not moving to stroke him off reached up, perhaps a little teasingly, to brush his thumb across one of Gerard’s sensitive nipples—his stomach was not the only thing that had grown in the last few months, and the swell to his chest made it clear that the hormones used to support the growth of the children had also prepared him for parenthood in other ways. As embarrassing as it was, for the last week or two, Gerard had been lactating more often, as his body prepared to nourish and suckle the children that it was bringing to term. Ethan gave a gentle squeeze, a little bead of milk welling to the tip, that he collected with his thumb and licked from the digit with a bright, teasing mischief to his eyes. Though it was just a little embarrassing to see his lover do it, the sight of him doing so was enough to send a shiver through Gerard, and his lips parted to moan softly at the pure, visual pleasure it induced.  
  
The human made sure the other was thoroughly pushed to the edge, holding off for several more thrusts before he finally allowed himself the cum first. With a shaky, pleasant moan, he pushed deep, feeling the pleasing release as he twitched once before dumping a hasty, warm load of his seed as deeply as he could. In unison, he leaned over, catching the other’s cock between his hand and stomach, jerking him still as he pressed himself to the swell of Gerard’s belly. Gerard, driven on by the deep feeling of the other finishing inside, and the even tighter friction that Ethan offered his cock in the last few moments, gasped the human’s name aloud before spending his own orgasm against the soft, pale skin of the human’s stomach.   
  
Both lay there for a moment, content with their position, before there was a sudden rush of warm liquid that simultaneously had them both panic at once, and Ethan pulled back to see not his own cum rushing out from the hippo as he pulled free, but a much more clear fluid.  
  
Gerard’s water had broken.   
  
There’s a soft curse that slips from the human’s lips as Gerard’s breathing immediately picks up, and Ethan made quick work of grabbing the sheets nearby to wipe himself down and sooth the now somewhat panicking hippo as he cleaned them both up. “It’s fine, it’s fine—we’ve got this, I’m right here with you,” he promised, standing and pulling up his clothing as he moved to go grab something loose and soft for the other to wear. Fortunately, Gerard had been preparing for this for the last month, and there was already a hospital bag ready to go with clothing and baby supplies. He had made arrangements for a friend to pick him up with two cars to make room for all of the baby seats, but now that the day was here, he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for everything. Fortunately, Ethan was there every step of the way, helping and soothing the soon-to-be-father, and he wasted very little time in making sure Gerard was dressed and in his car, on his way to the hospital.   
  
The hospital was practically expecting Gerard; both his doctor and Gerard himself had called ahead a few months prior, and regularly did monthly check ups to make sure the staff were going to be prepared for one of the first live male births to take place in the city. He was even a bit of a celebrity among the hospital staff, and was greeted with calming smiles from the moment he went in the door. Surprisingly enough, Ethan lingered by when they started to prepare him for the birth.  
  
“…Can I stay?” The human asked, almost softly as Gerard breathed through his latest set of contractions. The hippo looked up in surprise, but swallowed hard and forced a pained smile.  
  
“Please,” He replied, to which Ethan felt his cheeks warm as he reached out, taking Gerard’s hand to squeeze for the worst of the pain. Though the human was a little more fragile, he had proved time and time again just how strong he could be in his support of the other.   
  
The first child came after nearly three hours of contractions and intense labor. There had been concerns that with four on the way, they might have to handle it via surgery—but just as they were starting to discuss the option of it, Gerard had pushed the screaming baby girl into the world. The second girl was only ten minutes later, and then the third, a boy, had rushed out almost immediately afterwards, as if chasing his sister from the womb in a game of tag. The fourth was a little more tricky, a little more stubborn, and by then, Gerard was nearly too exhausted to continue. It took everything Ethan had to coax him on to press kisses to his brows and then, just forty five minutes after the birth of the oldest quadruplet, the last girl was brought into the world.   
  
Ethan wiped the sweat from Gerard’s brow, and saw him through the rest of the procedure—removing the afterbirth and cleaning up the delivering parent, as well as the brief rest afterwards. When Gerard was finally recovered a bit, helped him sit up slowly to rest up against the headboard. Through all of the worry and the discomfort, there was the shining relief that all four children had been delivered successfully, four tiny humans who were brought to him, one by one, for him to look over. The oldest girl seemed to be the fussiest, and he was careful and slow to bring her to one of his swollen nipples, where she latched on and immediately began to nurse. Carefully, the second was given to him, and though he was tired and clearly sore from the ordeal, he began to let his second born nurse from the other nipple, sighing in relief to see Ethan holding his son, and another nurse swaddling the youngest troublemaker nearby.   
  
It had been a trying labor, but fortunately a little faster than most new parents, and certainly faster than most parents of quadruplets. He was a little proud of this achievement, though he didn’t want to quite mention to the doctor that his morning session with Ethan helping him calm down had likely helped him relax quite a bit before the birth, already stretching him out a little before the children had decided it was their time to come into the world.   
  
“You did it,” Ethan encouraged softly, giving a little grin as he looked over to the exhausted new father. “You’re a dad now.”   
  
Leading up to the pregnancy he had thought he had prepared well for fatherhood, for the trial that would come with birthing the children and the risk that he was taking with one of the children not making it—with multiple births came more complications, usually, and none of the nurses had shown any concerns with anything being wrong with any of the children. They were announced healthy, they all had good weight even though there was easily a pound extra on the first born that had pathed the way for her siblings. Despite all of his concerns, he was alive, they were alive, and it was time to start taking the first steps of his new life as a parent.   
  
Gerard returned Ethan’s grin with a tired, but proudly affectionate smile as his gaze dropped to the two children nursing at his chest. “…Yeah. Yeah, I am.”    



End file.
